δεςεηδιηϑ δαrκηεѕѕ
by Shadows That Rise In The Night
Summary: Blueclaw is a born into a period of peace. though the tensions are starting to rise as an ominous prophecy is foretold. cats go missing and Blueclaw is accused of treason. what will the consequences of her decision make?
1. prologue

Darkness…  
Yowls of fright and screams of pain; Greystar awoke in fright. His dream felt so real, too real. The screams of dying cats; the ground covered in blood. The claws ripping through the skin of his clan mates. The StormClan leader pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Greystar decided he would see if his clan's healer had the same dream.  
On the way out he saw his deputy Darkstripe go out on a dawn patrol with Foxtail, Sunclaw and Sandpaw Sunclaw's apprentice.  
Tigerpelt was sunning himself in a sunny spot. He mewed a greeting to his clan leader,  
"Hi Greystar!"  
"Oh hello" Greystar replied; but his mind was elsewhere.  
"You don't look well" commented Stormpelt who had just come out of the healing clearing.  
"Stormpelt" mewed Greystar "can I talk to you in your den?"  
"Sure" answered Stormpelt wondering what was going on.  
"Sorry Tigerpelt would it be alright if I talk with you later?" asked the StormClan leader.  
"It's okay!" said Tigerpelt happily "I was going to see my sister soon anyway"  
The tabby tom padded over to the nursery to see how his sister, Dovewing, was going with her two kits. Spottedpaw, Stormpelt's apprentice, joined to see how Ferncloud and Dovewing were doing.  
"So what's wrong?" asked Stormpelt.  
The grey leader sighed and explained the dream he had.  
"Everything was black, but then I could see again it was a terrible sight there were cats dying everywhere! They were killed by dark shadowy looking cats. But the cats being killed were not just StormClan; but Swiftclan, DarkClan and IvyClan too! The screams of cats being murdered were echoing everywhere. Then a strange light filled the battle ground and the murdering cats fled and the clan cats fought harder and won the battle. Then the words 'Darkness will descend, four will become one, to turn back the dark and bring forth the light.' Then…"  
"That's when you woke up" added Stormpelt  
"Yes" Greystar said gravely  
"I had a similar dream" Said the dark-grey healer.  
Greystar and Stormpelt sat in silence t then Spottedpaw's yowl broke the silence  
"Stormpelt!"  
Spottedpaw burst into the healers den and added  
"Ferncloud she's kitting!" the terror filled the apprentice's eyes.  
Stormpelt grabbed the necessary herbs as Spottedpaw and Greystar raced to the nursery. Greystar's heart was pounding. His mate was going to have kits!

**Authors note:  
this story won't be updated for three weeks because I will be on holidays!  
Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	2. allegences

**_For those who sent in suggestions look at the clans!  
although things may have changed._**

**_DECENDING DARKNESS..._**

**Allegiances:**

**STORMCLAN:  
TERRITORY: rivers, marshes and small islands  
****_ Leader:_**_  
_Greystar – Grey long furred tabby tom  
**_Deputy:_**_  
_ Darkstripe – Dark grey tom with bright blue eyes  
**_Healer:_**  
Stormpelt – light grey tom with dark grey flecks  
**_Warriors:_**_  
_Mistcloud- white and grey she cat  
Sunclaw - orange tom with green eyes  
Foxtail – long furred tom with fluffy white tipped tail  
Lionfang – golden tom with amber eyes  
Tigerpelt – brown tom with black tiger stripes  
Morningsky – white she cat with orange paws  
Forestfur – brown she cat with white chest and paws  
**_Apprentices:  
_**Sandpaw/fur- light brown she cat with green eyes, Sunclaw's apprentice  
Spottedpaw/light – grey, white and black she cat, Stormpelt's apprentice  
**_Queens:  
_**Dovewing – white she cat with blue eyes, Lionfang's mate, mother of Darkkit/talon and Pebblekit/stream  
Ferncloud – light grey she cat with white splotches, Greystar's mate, mother of Bluekit/claw

**_Elders:  
_**Lightheart – pale gold she cat  
Owlflight – brown tom with darker paws and muzzle  
Willlowpelt – white long furred she cat with grey ears and paws

**SWIFTCLAN:  
TERRITORY: open moors and dense scrub  
****_Leader:  
_**Breezestar – white she cat with light grey flecks  
**_Deputy:  
_**Longstripe – brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
**_Healer:  
_**Twistedtalon – black tom with a twisted paw, chose to become healer  
**_Warriors:  
_**Rabbitleap – light brown tom with white paws and muzzle  
Sharpclaw – dark brown tom with large claws  
Snakefang – white she cat with black paws  
Stonefur – grey she cat with blue eyes  
Poppypelt – red-brown she cat with white paws and tail tip  
Heatherleap - Long-legged light ginger and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Hailfrost - Pale grey tom with darker grey paws  
**_Apprentices:  
_**Brightpaw/ dawn - Creamy brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes, Sharpclaw's apprentice  
Hawkpaw/pool - Jet black tom with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes, Heatherleap's apprentice  
**_Queens:  
_**Feathertail – fluffy grey and white she cat, Rabbitleap's mate, mother of Leafkit/fall  
Cinderberry - Ashy grey she-cat with berry blue eyes, Hailfrost's mate, mother of Dustkit/feather, Mistykit/leaf and Olivekit/whisker  
**_Elders:  
_**Willowstream - White she-cat with muddy brown paws  
Smokestorm - Dark grey tom with white flecks and amber eyes

**DARKCLAN:  
TERRITORY: pine forest and caves  
****_Leader:  
_**Shadowstar – black tom with blue eyes  
**_Deputy:  
_**Dawnflower – black and orange mottled she cat  
**_Healer:  
_**Redpelt – orange tom with one white foot  
**_Warriors:  
_**Opalpelt – white she cat with dark and light grey flecks  
Raggedpelt - dark brown tom with untidy fur  
Cobrastrike – dark ginger tom with blue eyes  
Dappledleaf - grey she cat with darker dappled coat  
Windsong – light grey she cat with bright green eyes  
Brackenclaw – tawny coloured tom with amber eyes  
Redflight - Russet tom with black spotted tail  
Amberleaf - beautiful white she cat with gold and ginger spots and stripes on her fur  
**_Apprentices:  
_** Cloverpaw/wing - Dark brown she-cat with a white mark on her forehead, Opalpelt's apprentice**  
** Slatepaw/storm - Light grey tabby tom with black facial markings, Dappledleaf's apprentice  
**_Queens:  
_**Robinwing – brown and white she cat, brackenclaw's mate, mother of shadowkit/storm  
Skypelt – Black she cat, cobrastrike's mate, mother of greenkit/pelt and smallkit/fur  
**_Elders:  
_** Mistshade - Slim silvery blue she-cat with turquoise eyes  
Mothfoot - Mottled brown she-cat with ginger and white splashes

*******_this clan is incomplete because my cousin is not coming up with more cats for her clan_*****  
IVYCLAN:  
TERRITORY: woodland  
****_Leader:  
_**Torchstar – pale ginger tom with amber eyes  
**_Deputy:_**  
Riverflight – light grey she cat with ice blue eyes  
**_Healer:_**  
Featherfoot – white long furred she cat with green eyes  
**_Warriors:  
_**Thrushwing – sandy coloured tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes  
Firepelt – ginger tom with flame coloured pelt  
Blackclaw – jet black she cat with white paws  
Silverfang – silvery grey tom with blue eyes  
Tawnycloud – tortoiseshell she cat with pale blue eyes  
Daisypool – tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes  
**_Apprentices:  
_**Cloudpaw/? – long furred white tom, featherfoot's apprentice  
Leafpaw/storm – light brown she cat, silverfang's apprentice  
Brightpaw/fur – light ginger she cat, riverflights apprentice  
**_Queens:  
_**Lilyfur – cream coloured she cat with white splotches thrushwings mate…. Mother of leopardkit/tail  
Whitewing – white she cat with very soft fur mother of lavenderkit/?, willowkit/shine And snowkit/storm  
**_Elders:  
_**?


	3. apprenticeship!

"Bluekit over here!" called Darkkit.  
Bluekit kicked the scrap of moss to the dark-grey tom. Pebblekit, who was Darkkit's brother, intercepted the moss picked it up in his mouth, and ran away with it.  
"Hey that's not fair!" pouted Bluekit.  
She looked at Pebblekit with her big blue eyes.  
"Give it a back _please_." She mewled.  
"Come on Pebblekit we were playing with that. Now give it back" demanded Darkkit  
Pebblekit gave the moss a really big kick and the moss went sailing toward the warrior's den. Bluekit raced after it. Mistcloud a white and grey warrior was coming out of the warrior's den when Bluekit bundled into her.  
"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked the young warrior  
"Um…playing" mewed Bluekit sheepishly "But it was all Pebblekit's fault" she added hastily  
Mistcloud glared at the three kits "You three are almost apprentices so you better start acting like one."  
"We're sorry" mumbled Darkkit, shifting his paws  
Mistcloud's gaze softened "it's okay I'm sure you didn't mean it."  
At that moment Dovewing padded out of the nursery  
"Pebblekit, Darkkit and Bluekit come to the nursery now!" she called.  
The kits said good-bye to Mistcloud and followed after Dovewing into the nursery.  
Greystar was in the nursery den with, Ferncloud, his mate. Ferncloud purred as she saw her

daughter come in. Greystar was almost bowled over as Bluekit launched herself at him. A golden broad shouldered tom walked in and sat beside Dovewing and his two kits.  
"Greetings Lionfang" meowed Greystar.  
Lionfang nodded to his leader to acknowledge him.  
"Now there is a reason why we have gathered in here and that these three kits are now six moons old" said Greystar.  
"That means we will join Sandpaw in the apprentices den!" exclaimed Darkkit  
"just call me Pebblepaw" said Pebblekit fluffing up his tail  
Dovewing purred in amusement "not yet my kit"  
"shall I announce it to the clan?" asked Greystar  
Bluekit looked at her father excitedly. The ageing leader smiled back and left the den with Lionfang following close behind.  
"your fur is a mess" stated Ferncloud "what have you been doing?"  
Ferncloud began to was her kit despite how much she mewled in protest.  
"there we are, all clean." Pride filled Ferncloud when she looked at her kit.  
Even Pebblekit and Darkkit had a turn at having a wash.  
"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the burnt tree!" Greystar's yowl echoed across the island where StormClan had their camp.  
Bluekit scampered out the nursery following behind her nursery mates toward the great burnt tree. She looked up at her father who sat on a branch of the long dead tree. The elders Lightheart and Owlflight had often told her about the time there was a massive thunder storm and lightning had struck the tallest willow on the island, and set it on fire. StormClan's previous leader, Brightstar, had saved and elder, but died when a tree branch collapsed on top of her. The elder Longtail was renamed to Longscar because of the scar that ran from his left eye to his flank. Although Longscar is no longer alive his mate , Willowpelt, still helps tell the story. Bluekit was drawn out of her thoughts when she was herded up to the front next to her nursery mates.  
"Pebblekit from this day onward you shall be known as Pebblepaw, Foxtail will be your mentor." Greystar nodded at the ginger tom " I hope you will pass on the knowledge and skill you learnt from Darkstripe"  
Pebblepaw padded forward to touch noses with his mentor. Greystar turned to look at Darkkit.  
"Darkkit from this day onward you shall be known as Darkpaw until you receive your warrior name. I shall be your mentor and I will pass on my knowledge I learnt from Lightheart."  
Greystar bounded down to touch noses his apprentice. The StormClan leader returned to his branch. Bluekit looked up at her father who's eyes filled with pride.  
"Bluekit from this day onward you shall be known as Bluepaw, until you receive your warrior name. Tigerpelt shall be your mentor." The tiger coloured tom nodded. "I hope you will pass on the skills and knowledge you learnt from Brightstar."  
Bluepaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor.  
"with the power of the SkyWarriors invested in me I pronounce you full apprentices of StormClan" declared Greystar.  
The clan burst into cheerful yowls as they greeted the new apprentices. The two mothers exchanged a glance of pride. Forestfur came to congratulate her sister; Ferncloud. Greystar moved through the crowd of cats till he reached Lionfang.  
"They grow up so fast, don't they?"  
Lionfang purred in amusement "yeah too fast, one day they're kits and the next they will be warriors."  
Greystar nodded in agreement then left his best friend to look for Sunclaw. When he found the orange tom he asked  
"When do you think Sandpaw will be ready to become a warrior?"  
"Soon" replied Sunclaw "I was planning to assess her after the next half moon"  
The StormClan leader nodded and looked up at the sky. It was almost sun-down and the new apprentices looked tired. Ferncloud came to his side and they walked to the leaders den together. As he was walking he saw Bluepaw excitedly entering the apprentices den. Greystar sighed and his mate smiled reassuringly at him. _Lionfang was right kits grow up too fast, _he thought. The StormClan leader settled himself into the nest beside his mate. _I have one life left,is that enough to see my kit grow up?  
_

**A/N: the next chapters of the story may come out slowly because Fanfiction got blocked at school and it's kinda in and out and that means it will be harder for me to reply to requests. I'll do my best  
thankyou for understanding! :D  
Thank you to :xxLynxheartxx , TheItalianCommoner, Silverclaw , tiny social life and Scipio PB for all their help so far  
BTW this story was written on paper first so far 39 pages and im not even halfway through...**


	4. Training

**Five moons later…**

'pull back _then _leap!' said an agitated Tigerpelt  
Bluepaw was training on the training island deep in the heart of StormClan territory with her mentor Tigerpelt, who was becoming increasingly frustrated with her because she just couldn't get the move right. She tried again. Tigerpelt swiped at her, pulling back quickly she used that momentum to push herself forward and spring at her mentor knocking him to the ground. Bluepaw sprang away quickly in case he launched a counter attack.  
' well done' said Tigerpelt, eyes gleaming 'your well on your way to becoming a warrior' he paused ' that move works well if when you spring you shred their ears because they will think they're hurt more than they actually are'  
Bluepaw nodded taking in her mentor's advice  
'could we hunt' she suggested  
' good idea although we should return to camp I think Greystar has something interesting planned for all the apprentices…'  
'well what are we waiting for let's go!' Bluepaw meowed as she took off toward the camp 'race you there!'  
'I thought we were going to hunt first!' Tigerpelt called after the apprentice  
He didn't receive an answer so he raced off after the blue-grey she cat. The two StormClan cats raced over their territory, marshland ringed with willows, rocky outcrops and flats of grass until they reached the river in which StormClan had their island. The mentor and apprentice raced into the water and quickly reached the camp. Bluepaw turned around triumphantly to face her mentor  
'I won.'  
Tigerpelt snorted and rolled his eyes 'only because I had no idea what we were doing , AND you had a head start.'  
They walked up the grassy slope toward the reed wall of camp, to find Darkstripe organising a border patrol.  
Bluepaw rushed over to the burnt tree where Darkpaw sat.  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
The dark grey tom shook his head 'no idea'  
Bluepaw noticed Sandpaw, well she was now actually Sandfur. The light brown she cat was over by the entrance to the camp. She rushed over to her.  
'What's happening?' Bluepaw asked  
'some rogues have been causing trouble over at the abandoned twoleg nests. They have been attacking our boarder and hunting patrols' replied Sandfur.  
Bluepaw noticed that the young warrior was looking a little nervous and reassured her.  
'Good luck and I'm sure you'll do fine'  
Sandfur nodded 'thanks' then headed out of the reed wall that surrounded the camp.  
Darkstripe moved over to his leader 'Greystar we'll make sure they don't come back' he then turned and left briskly to catch up with his patrol.  
'Will Forestfur and Sandfur be okay?' asked Bluepaw to no one in particular.  
She felt a warm tongue rasp her ear. Bluepaw turned and saw Darkpaw  
'they'll be fine 'he reassured  
Bluepaw felt a rush of gratitude toward the dark grey tom. Pebblepaw came over with a rather large cod in his jaws 'want to share?' he meowed slightly muffled by the fish.  
The three apprentices sat by the burnt tree outside of their den.  
The dens in StormClan were woven out of reeds and water proofed with large leaves. Many cats choose to decorate their dens with shiny stones and pretty feathers from the lake shore. The camp was situated on a small island covered in reeds. On the west side there was a cliff that is impossible to climb and on the east there was a lush grassy slope where the kits would play of they got too rambunctious to play in camp. The water on the north east side the water was shallow and perfect for kits to learn how to swim. On the south side there were many jagged rocks that would mean imminent death if you were to fall on them. The territory consists of; marshlands where many helpful herbs grow, flat grassy island with willow trees and strangely enough randomly dotted rocky out-crops and many small streams and rivers. On the SwiftClan border there was an abandoned twoleg nest, there were some of these in each territory; although why they were abandoned no one could figure out. Although weird sightings of cats have been seen in these areas…

* * *

**A/N Spooky huh?  
Sorry for the short chapter.  
And for all you warriors out there the move at the start actually does work because I've tried it. **


	5. training prt 2

At sunhigh Tigerpelt, Foxtail and Greystar came up to the three apprentices.  
'Would you three like to do some training?' asked Greystar.  
'What will we do?' asked Pebblepaw inquisitively.  
'I was thinking of-'Greystar was interrupted by Stormpelt and Spottedpaw racing up.  
'Can we join?' Said the healer.  
When Bluepaw gave him a strange look Stormpelt explained.  
'Healers also need to know how to fight so they can defend the clan when under attack.'  
Spottedpaw nodded enthusiastically.  
'So what are we doing?' asked Darkpaw unable to wait any longer.  
'Well we were thinking of doing a capture the feather game' responded Foxtail.  
'But that's a game we played as kits!' protested Bluepaw  
'The only thing is, you will be versing us' said Tigerpelt evilly  
'he doesn't like to lose' Bluepaw whispered to Darkpaw.  
The apprentices had to try and stop laughing at Tigerpelt's weird face as the warrior was imagining his victory over the apprentices. Greystar bounded off to his den and then returned with two rather large, very brightly coloured feathers.  
'GREAT SKY!' exclaimed Pebblepaw.  
'Where did you get those?' asked Darkpaw  
'Near the lake' responded Foxtail proudly 'A bird got too inquisitive for its own good, it tasted nice though.'  
'Can we go now?' asked Spottedpaw too excited to sit still.  
'There is one last thing' mewed Greystar 'we will have to fight each other, so that means use everything we have taught you and try other things you haven't yet. This will be a test of your tact.'  
Tigerpelt was serious as he added ' although we are fighting ALL claws MUST be sheathed.'  
The four apprentices nodded their heads enthusiastically.  
'Well let's go!' said Darkpaw unable to wait any longer than he had to.  
The warriors raced out of the camp with the apprentices following close behind, they quickly reached the training island.  
_The second time in one day!_ Thought Bluepaw_.  
_' you four stay here and decide where to put the feather' said Greystar ' although it must be somewhere easy to reach'  
The mentors bounded off to the other end of the island to find a place to put the feather.  
Bluepaw looked around the leafy clearing they were in. Pebblepaw snatched the feather off the ground and placed in a nearby tree hollow, which would be easy to guard. Darktalon rallied the apprentices together.  
'Alright, Pebblepaw and I will stay here and guard the feather, you two' he gestured to Spottedpaw and Bluepaw 'will go after the other teams feather.'  
Spottedpaw gave Bluepaw a determined look then the two she cats raced off together along the training island. The blue-grey she cat glanced quickly up at the sky and wondered if her ancestors, the Sky Warriors, were watching her now. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a strange shaped cloud, the healer's apprentice crashed into her and sent the two tumbling.  
'Sorry' said Bluepaw hastily ' but look! That cloud looks like a cat!' feeling pleased for herself for noticing it.  
Spottedpaw stared at the cloud with an open mouth, she quickly clamped her jaws shut, then stutteringly yowled,' GREAT SKY! I-it's an…. OMEN!'  
Bluepaw looked at her friend shocked, 'what?!'  
Spottedpaw shook her head 'we're all going to…' her voice trailed off, and she turned her head away.  
'We're going to what?' asked Bluepaw puzzled  
Spottedpaw lifted her head an locked eyes with Bluepaw, who couldn't draw her eyes away from Spottedpaw's, then she spoke.  
'we're all going to die…' Her eyes started to glint mischievously 'and-and you will die a horrible death and bugs will eat your corpse!'  
The two she cats looked at the cloud with open mouths. Spottedpaw's mew broke the silence.  
'I'm just kidding'  
Bluepaw glared at her then bounded off, they had lost enough time talking already. Spottedpaw ran after her friend. Soon they reached where their mentors had taken the feather, the apprentices were careful to stay downwind as not to alert the warriors they were there. The feather sat on a log guarded by only Stormfur  
'what do we do?' asked Bluepaw  
'since they only left Stormfur out in the open that means the others are after our feather or in hiding' mewed Spottedpaw 'I will go after my mentor and you dash in to grab the feather'  
Bluepaw looked at her friend 'But why me?'  
Spottedpaw smiled warmly ' because you are the fastest apprentice I know'  
Bluepaw barely had time to respond before Spottedpaw burst out of their cover and attacked Stormpelt. Bluepaw raced in toward the feather as it's guardian was distracted. She snatched the feather out of its resting place, Bluepaw paused and looked at Spottedpaw who was locked in battle with Stormfur.  
'RUN' she yowled.  
Stormfur noticed the second apprentice for the first time and charged at her Bluepaw nimbly lept aside and ran toward her teams side.  
When she reached the clearing she saw Darkpaw and Pebblepaw bravely fending off Tigerpelt and Foxtail. Darkpaw saw her but didn't let his opponent know she was there.  
_Where's Greystar?_ She thought, her father was nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed him, he was creeping up to the tree where the feather was. Bluepaw hissed and charged at her father bowling him over. The StormClan leader jumped up quickly ready to face his opponent, but it was over. Bluepaw sat triumphantly on the branch near the hollow. She spat the feather out.  
'We won!' she yowled triumphantly.  
Stormpelt dashed into the clearing with Spottedpaw in close pursuit. The healer's apprentice looked up at Bluepaw on the branch  
'is it over already?' she sounded slightly disappointed.  
'Yes,' answered Greystar 'the apprentices won fair and square'  
Bluepaw was vaguely aware that Darkpaw was looking at her with admiration.  
'let's head home and you four can have the rest of the day off' said Greystar  
The apprentices were thrilled with the news. Pebblepaw and Darkpaw were talking among themselves,  
'We could ask Lightheart to tell us a story!'  
'Brilliant idea'  
'Y'know' said Spottedpaw suddenly ' Darkpaw really likes you'  
Bluepaw licked her chest to hide her embarrassment ' you think so?'  
Spottedpaw shook her head and smiled' I know'


	6. Lightheart's story

'lightheart can you tell us a story?' asked Pebblepaw enthusiastically bounding into the elders den  
Willowpelt muttered something about peace and quiet.  
Owlflight looked thoughtful and then suggested 'what about the one about the beginning of the clans and Darkspirit'  
Bluepaw felt a shudder run through her body. The name sounded ominous.  
'Brilliant' said Lightheart 'I haven't told that one for a while'  
The apprentices settled down into the moss and listened;  
'_A long time ago four cats left the original four Clans to start their own. They travelled for many moons on end. They eventually forgot their warrior names and became known as Storm, Swift, Dark and Ivy. Many moons passed; then they found the place to settle down. Lush fertile territories that over looked a lake. Each cat took in cats that were like minded to them and eventually the clans grew bigger. Each clan was named after their leader: StormClan, SwiftClan, IvyClan and DarkClan. There were the occasional border skirmish, but really there was peace.  
This would last for many moons. The peace was broken when Darkspirit came to power…  
In StormClan a queen, Nightfall, gave birth to an only child, a son. She called him Darkkit, because of his dark fur. He grew into a strong apprentice and far surpassed the other apprentices. He became a warrior and was known as Darkspirit.  
Later on he took a pretty she-cat ,Nightwing, as a mate. She bore him a son and two daughters. The fiery coloured tom was called Flamekit, the light ginger she-kit was called Amberkit and the smallest white she-kit was called Snowkit.  
They grew into strong young warriors. Flamespirit, Amberheart and Snowmist were greatly looked up to in their clan.  
But then came the day when Nightwing died. Darkspirit was devastated. After that day he was changed, he was never the same. He would often disappear at night. Noble cats went missing, and kits were stolen from each clan. Then Darkspirit went missing.  
Then came the attacks from shadowy looking cats. They would strike swiftly and fiercely leaving no survivors. The ranks of the enemy would swell each day, with each death.  
Amberheart became deputy of StormClan although one could question her techniques in leading. She would be heartless and wouldn't care if clan mates died. Some said that she was corrupted by her father. Flamespirit was uneasy with the change in his sister, and Snowmist remained silent but knowing.  
The prospect of a great battle loomed over the clans, casting fear over the remaining cats. When it did strike, it came swiftly and the Clans had no time to retaliate. Amberheart was discovered to be a traitor, angrily, she killed any cats in her way. Including her brother. Snowmist finally broke her silence and accused her sister. The two engaged in battle and Amberheart was killed.  
A dark wispy shadow approached the StormClan cats. It was Darkspirit. There was a sudden crack of lightning and the dark battle ground was illuminated.  
Bodies of dead cats were strewn everywhere.  
Snowmist confronted her father, and attacked him. The Battle ground was suddenly swathed in bright pale blue light. Snowmist's pelt seemed to glow as she attacked her father and claimed his life.  
the glow receded and the sun peeked out from the clouds. The lifeless forms of cats glowed and then moved. They were alive again! The clans thrived and became better allies, though that didn't last long as usual.  
Though Snowmist was nowhere to be seen….'  
_Lightheart finished her tale.  
'so what happened to Snowmist?' asked Bluepaw  
Owlflight shook his head 'she was a hero, but no one knows what happened to her'

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!  
Please review coz when I write I get depressed easily.  
Till the next one shot or chapter!  
Blue~**


	7. Death and the Gathering

Late that afternoon Sandfur burst through the reed barrier  
"GREYSTAR!"  
Her yowl spooked the apprentices, who were lazing by their den.  
"What's happening?" asked Bluepaw worriedly.  
Darkpaw shrugged "I don't know."  
The apprentices raced over to where the returning patrol had gathered. Dovewing and Forestfur only had minor injuries. Morningsky had a jagged slash over one shoulder and hobbled over to the healer's clearing. Bluepaw caught sight of Sunclaw and Mistcloud carrying Darkstripe.  
"Great Sky! What happened?" asked Greystar as her shouldered his way through the mass of cats that had gathered.  
Mistcloud carefully lowered the deputy, and then spoke "We approached the rogues and told them to leave, but then they attacked us without warning." She explained "Darkstripe led our attack but..." The grey and white warrior trailed off.  
Sunclaw picked up where she had left off, "Darkstripe was braver than all of us put together." The orange tom paused. "But in the end the rogues killed him."  
Greystar was thoughtful; they must have been powerful to kill his deputy.  
Anger had taken over Dovewing as she spoke, her fur bristled.  
"Their fighting style was ruthless and they were intending to kill all of us."  
"We chased them off and left them with some big scars too." Hissed Forestfur furiously.  
Greystar looked sadly down at his fallen deputy. Ferncloud touched his flank with her tail as the StormClan leader shared tongues with his deputy for the last time. Bluepaw shared her father's sadness, a dead warrior was a blow to the whole clan. Greystar leapt to his feet, and raced up the Burnt Tree.  
"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Burnt Tree!" The StormClan leader yowled.  
By now most cats had gathered were already out of their dens.  
Greystar announced.  
"As most of you know our deputy Darkstripe is dead. He was a noble warrior and we honour his spirit. As I shared tongues with him, I had a vision." Greystar paused. "The vision was of a roaring lion. I do believe that Darkstripe wished for Lionfang to be the next deputy."  
Greystar bounded down from the tree and put his tail on the golden tom's shoulder.  
"With the powers of the Sky Warriors invested in me I name this cat, Lionfang, the new deputy of StormClan!" continued Greystar  
"Lionfang! Lionfang! Lionfang!" cheered the clan.  
Their yowls echoed across the island as StormClan greeted their new deputy.

That night Bluepaw and Darkpaw decided to share tongues with their fallen deputy for the last time. Sadly, Bluepaw pressed her nose into Darkstripe's long cold fur. She jerked back suddenly as if an electric shock had passed through her. She saw her father and Stormpelt had reacted the same way and moved off toward Greystar's den. Bluepaw followed giving Darkpaw a quick nod.  
"Dad?" she called into the den.  
"Daughter come in." was the reply.  
Hesitantly the grey apprentice padded in.  
"Should we tell her?" asked Stormpelt hesitantly  
Greystar nodded. "Bluepaw just before you were born we were given a prophesy"  
"Today I believe that we were given another part of it." Added Stormpelt.  
Greystar began to describe what he had seen;  
"I saw myself standing at the FourStones and there were four cats standing in front of me. There was a cat that looked like it was made of a swirling breeze of leaves and it stood in front of SwiftClan territory. There was another, it was black, its fur was made up of moving shadows and it stood in front of DarkClan territory. The third was a cat that looked like a leopard and glared fiercely at me, it stood in front of IvyClan territory. The last one was a blue cat that had massive claws and it had icy blue eyes and it stood in front of StormClan territory."  
Stormpelt mewed, "we believe that you are the blue cat in the prophesy."  
"GREAT SKY!" yowled Greystar suddenly "The gathering is on tonight!"  
The three cats ran out of the den.  
"Sunclaw, Lionfang, Ferncloud, Sandfur, Forestfur, Stormpelt and all the apprentices we are going to the gathering" yowled Greystar. "Have something to eat and then we will leave."  
Bluepaw hastily gulped down a mouse and then made her way over to the group of cats who were going to the gathering.  
"Those who remain in camp can sit vigil tonight" Greystar mewed "we will do it tomorrow."  
The StormClan cats raced down the grassy slope and splashed into the water. They then raced over their territory to the SwiftClan border. They sped across the moorland toward the FourStones.  
Bluepaw's eyes lit up with amazement when she saw the grassy clearing filled with cats from other clans. The four large rocks loomed over the cats that were gathered. Greystar took his place on the largest stone, were the other leaders sat. Bluepaw made her way over to a group of chattering apprentices. She had to sit down half way through walking there because Shadowstar, the leader of DarkClan yowled for silence.  
"We have two new warriors!" he announced "Cloverwing and Slatestorm!"  
Two young warriors stood up and acknowledged the crowd.  
"DarkClan also has one new litter of kits, prey has been running well..."  
Shadowstar glanced angrily at Breezestar, leader of SwiftClan. Greystar stepped forward before argument could break out.  
"Well my deputy Darkstripe has died..." he paused sadly "my new deputy is Lionfang."  
Bluepaw saw Darkpaw's father sit up straighter, IvyClan and DarkClan greeted the new deputy but no SwiftClan uttered a word.  
Breezestar then said,  
"Prey in our territory has been running well..."  
She looked at the other leaders with obvious distaste and then jumped off the Great Rock to talk to Twistedtalon their clan's healer. Murmurs of shock rippled through out the clans.  
Torchstar stepped forward and silenced the cats.  
"My mate and deputy died around sunhigh today. My new deputy is Firepelt, my son. Otherwise apart from that everything is fine."  
The leaders jumped off the rock. Bluepaw noticed an apprentice sitting by herself, she had IvyClan scent and looked obviously bored. Bluepaw was feeling bored and alone herself so she turned to the cat and said;  
"Torchstar seems pretty calm about his mate dying doesn't he?"  
The she cat replied "Yeah maybe he's just not showing his sadness."  
"Leaders can be like that." Mewed Bluepaw, then added "My name is Bluepaw and I'm from StormClan"  
"I'm Leopardpaw of IvyClan." She said.  
The two other cats sitting near them decided to join the conversation. A stocky black-grey tom mewed;  
"I'm Shadowpaw and I'm a DarkClan cat!"  
A lithe light brown tom then spoke.  
"I'm Leafpaw and I'm fro-"  
Leopardpaw cut the brown tom off.  
"Wait let me guess." Leopardpaw closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up as she slyly said, looking at his lithe figure and long legs "SwiftClan?"  
Leafpaw looked frustrated and responded sarcastically "No; wait let me think…Yes! What do you think? You mouse-brain!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey I might be a mouse-brain, but you're a bird-brain!" retaliated Leopardpaw.  
"Its lovely weather we're having isn't it?" said Bluepaw trying to drown out the bickering.  
"Yes, yes it is." Agreed Shadowpaw.  
"Mouse-dung!"  
"Ant-pelt!"  
"Great Sky! This will take a while." Bluepaw muttered.  
"I agree." Confirmed Shadowpaw.  
Bluepaw noticed that Breezestar had abruptly stood up.  
"SwiftClan let's go!" she yowled.  
Bluepaw turned to Leopardpaw and Leafpaw.  
"We will continue this next time." Growled Leafpaw.  
Bluepaw sighed and Shadowpaw smiled weakly as Leafpaw stalked off.  
Then Shadowpaw stood up.  
"It was nice meeting you two" he paused "maybe I will see you some other time"  
He flicked his tail in farewell and followed his clan out of the clearing.  
"Mangy fox-hearted Leafpaw." Muttered Leopardpaw.  
Bluepaw flicked her tail over Leopardpaw's ears. "See you next time."  
Leopardpaw nodded and padded off with a silvery tom.  
Bluepaw was preparing to leave when Darkpaw bounded up to her.  
"Have fun?" he asked.  
"I sure did."  
The two cats followed their clan out of the clearing and raced home.

* * *

**Well this one took a while! *whew* glad I did it tho! XD  
Leopardpaw is my cousin's cat! She will appear in Rising Shadows  
Till next time:  
Blue~**


	8. For Darkstripe

**Darkstripe was a character that died so early in the story that we didn't really get to know him. I understand that many of you would ****boo at a cat named Darkstripe, but this one was a noble warrior.  
When writing this story I discovered that many cats in the story haven't had their own story told. So this is for Darkstripe…**

* * *

Greystar sat by a freshly filled in hole, the smell of water mint masked the smell of death.  
He sat on a small island with long grass that swayed gently in the breeze. Shade was cast over the island by a lone weeping willow.  
Stormpelt had suggested for this to be Darkstripe's final resting place, The StormClan leader had to admit that it was a good place for the fallen deputy to rest.  
Tears sprang to Greystar's eyes as he remembered…

_"I bet you can't catch me Greypaw!" cried Darkpaw. The grey apprentice laughed and chased Darkpaw up the tree. Lionpaw and Fernpaw looked on in amusement._

_"….Darkpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Darkstripe!" cried Brightstar  
"Darkstripe! Lionfang! Ferncloud! Greywhisker!" cheered the clan._

_"In light of Brightstar's death I name you, Darkstripe, the new deputy of StormClan!" yowled Greystar_

Greystar looked one last time at the mound, "rest well brother."  
Then turned, and returned home. To a clan, now without Darkstripe…

* * *

Darkstripe woke suddenly "where am I?"  
He spun around rapidly expecting attack from the rogues.  
"Be at ease…" a black and white she-cat came out of the undergrowth, it was Brightstar.  
Darkstripe recoiled in shock "a-am I dead?"  
Brightstar nodded sadly. Darkstripe whimpered sadly.  
"Don't worry you will need to guide you clan through the darkest times."  
Darkstripe nodded.

* * *

**Yet again another short chapter, see you all next week!  
Blue~**


	9. announcement

**I am very sorry to announce that my active stories: 333 ways... and Descending Darkness are going to be paused until next school term.  
this is due to the fact that i am now having to study for exams and then i will be going away on holiday.  
I can still beta read for you if you wish tho.**

**Sorry for the inconveniences; **

** Blue~**

**a.k.a: Shadows That Rise In The Night**


End file.
